


Help

by Shmoopy73



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Link (BOTW) - Freeform, Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader - Freeform, Link (Legend of Zelda) - Freeform, Link/reader - Freeform, Or not, Reader-Insert, Stubborn Reader, The ending is happy I promise, argument, honestly who knows - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmoopy73/pseuds/Shmoopy73
Summary: After joining Link on his quest to defeat Ganon and save the princess you're desperate to prove yourself, but your stubbornness might just get in the way.
Relationships: Link/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to reader inserts and kind of figuring out my own style with it, so there's only female pronouns in here. Sorry if that bothers you!

She trudged into the cave clutching her injured arm to her chest.

She was soaked to the bone from the thunderstorm that had spawned seemingly out of nowhere and none too happy about it. Of course, a bad situation had turned worse when she and her traveling companion Link found themselves in an open field, with the only dry place in miles to wait out the storm being a cave inhabited by red bokoblins. Out of options, they decided that taking the few monsters out so they could utilize their dwelling was an easy enough task. At least it should have been easy, and would have been if _he_ wouldn't have gotten in the way.

Using the downpour as a cover they'd ambushed them. She had dispatched the first creature easily, not even bothering to check on Link since she knew he could handle himself. Moving on to the next one, she readied her dagger as the bokoblin picked up its own sword and shield. She knew it would only take a few hits to knock the monster off balance, forcing it to move its shield and expose itself for the final blow, but before she could finish the task Link was there. With the combination of rain in her eyes and dusk settling in she hadn't seen him coming towards her, legendary sword drawn and ready to take out her target for her. Frowning angrily, she turned to tell him that she didn't need his help when the creature took advantage of her distraction and put a sword in her shoulder.

She clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together in irritation. Ignoring the sharp pain coursing down her arm, she got to work taking her pack and weapons off her back, desperate to get her sopping wet hood off. The fabric slapped onto the ground in a heap where she threw it in anger, and she looked around the cave for wood to start a fire. She was gathering some kindling left behind by the bokoblins when Link walked in, having taken care of the last monster and gathered their supplies from outside. She could tell from a glance at his body language that he was angry as well, but she turned her back and ignored him as she pulled her piece of flint from her pack and set to starting a fire.

She was struggling to create sparks with her dagger, the pain in her arm and wet fingertips weakening her grip. Despite the downpour outside, she could hear his footsteps nearing her as she took another swipe at the flint. She rolled her eyes, refusing to look up from her task.

"Here, let me help." He said as he reached for flint in her hand. She could hear the anger in his voice, but she kept her focus downward.

"I got it." She said, not hiding her own annoyance. He let out a heavy sigh in exasperation.

"Then let me see to your shoulder, it's bleeding." She hadn’t even looked at her arm, too angry that the cut was there in the first place to think about tending to it.

"I'm fine." She ground out through her teeth, taking another swipe at the flint. The spark that came from it finally caught onto a small piece of wood, and she quickly backed away from the fragile flame to keep her dripping hair and clothes from putting it out. She fed it another board and the fire grew.

"Alright, what is your problem?!" The shock of his shouting finally lifted her gaze to meet his. He's never shouted at her before, or anyone for that matter, as long as she'd known him. He was Link; always calm and collected no matter the situation. Her shock quickly subsided for more anger at his question.

"What do you mean 'what's my problem'"?! Her voice rose to match his, challenging him. Her frustration was looking for an outlet and if we wanted to provide it, so be it.

"What was that out there?! Since when do you let a little bokoblin get the best of you?!" He had his hands on his hips, glaring down at her. Now that the fire was steady and growing, she stood to be in front of him. She didn't like being stood over, every fighter worth anything knows that those on higher ground have an advantage. She didn't plan on fighting Link, but she wanted him to know she wasn’t backing down either.

"It wouldn't have gotten the best of me if you would've just let me handle it!"

"I was trying to help you!"

"I never said I needed your help!" She was breathing heavily, face flushed from both the cold of the rain and the anger coursing through her. With the new source of light she could see the rain dripping from his tunic, bangs plastered to his forehead. He turned away with his fists in his blonde hair, the firelight dancing across his features as he let out a frustrated growl.

She turned her back on him once more, intent on laying her things out by the fire to dry. Her temper was still flaming inside her.

If it was even possible, the rain outside started coming down harder, dumping onto their shelter with its own rage. A flash of lightning was immediately followed by thunder rumbling overhead, filling the silence between the two hylians.

"Why do you hate me?!" he was still yelling but his voice had lowered decibel. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed such a slight change but she did. She turned to him once more, looking up from where she was laying out her hood by the fire, face scrunched up in confusion and impatience.

"Why would I hate you?" She managed to lower her own voice but the irritation was still there. He shrugged, piercing her with his blue eyes.

"I don’t know, you tell me! We can't even work together enough to take out a few bokoblins! You keep me at a distance and never let me in…" He paused and she interjected.

"Yeah, because you're an expert on communication!" She rolled her eyes at him as she stood to get more of her soaking wet belongings. His eyes followed her movements.

"Is that what this is about? Because I don't talk to you as often as others would due to my vow of silence? You know it's something I have to do to stay focused on the betterment of Hyrule. Besides, no one else is bothered by that, other people still speak to me!"

"Because you're the hero! Of course people talk to you!"

"So that's it? You're mad that I'm the hero? Or jealous?" It's happened before, he thought, mind going to a certain Rito. He never boasted about being the hero, just accepting his role humbly, but there are others that only see the perks from the position. She scoffed, glaring at him with her hands still rooting around in her wet pack. Her arm twinged in pain again but she stubbornly refused to acknowledge it.

"Dear Hylia no!"

"Then what?!" What is it?! What did I do to make you hate me so much?!" His voice rose again, loud enough to be heard over another roar of thunder.

"I don't hate you!" she matched his tone again. "I've never hated you Link!"

"Clearly!" the word was dripping in sarcasm. "I can't fix it if you don't talk to me! All I do is try to help you!" Her restraint shattered at his words. A new rage filled her as she dropped her pack and rose, covering the short few strides between them in a split second. They were chest to chest now, glaring and breathing heavily with anger. She didn't let the few inches in height he had on her intimidate her as she met his blue eyes with her own.

"I never asked you to help me! I don't want your help, and I don’t need it! I can handle things on my own believe it or not! I'm not a child!" She was shaking, from the cold or the fury she wasn't sure. He didn't even flinch as she screamed at him over the sound of the pounding rain. He didn't say anything, surprised at her reaction but refusing to let it show. They stared at each other for a moment as she tried to get her breathing under control. The first to break their little staring contest, she turned back to her things. He stayed put, arms crossed over his chest as he continued to watch her, letting the silence between them stretch. Finally getting all of the things that were salvageable out of her pack to dry, she took a deep breath and tried to focus on unclenching her muscles.

Sitting down on her knees in front of the fire, she stared into it letting out a sigh of resignation. He waited to see what she would do next, his own anger dwindling.

"I don’t hate you, Link. I feel quite the opposite, actually." Her voice was calm and steady now, and she glanced up at him to see if he'd heard her before returning her gaze to the crackling flames. He uncrossed his arms and let them rest at his side, letting her know he was listening. Before he could ask what that meant she continued.

"I have spent my entire life making sure I never need help from anyone, ever. Accepting help from others only shows vulnerability and weakness." She was emotionless as she spoke, gaze not straying from the flames. She was still wet from the rain and the cold breeze entering the cave made her shiver. Link slowly moved closer to sit beside her, tucking one leg beneath him and resting his arm across the other. He searched her face.

"Why do you think that?" She turned and met his gaze.

"Does it matter?" He supposed it didn't, but he didn't like that these thoughts were in her head. He knew next to nothing about her past since she wouldn't talk about it, but he had a feeling that something had happened to plant this idea in her head so strongly.

She shuffled a little in her spot to turn towards him a fraction of an inch, wanting him to focus on her next words.

"Please don't ever think I hate you. I could never. I just…" She paused to take a deep breath, eyes focusing on the fire once again. "I just get so frustrated. I need to be able to do things on my own. Take care of and defend myself. I feel more and more like a failure every time you have to bail me out of a fight or heal my stupid wounds." She gestured to her shoulder with her good arm in an angry, flicking motion. "Every time you help me, I feel like I'm weak. Like I'm holding you back." She met his blue eyes once more. "I am very thankful for you. I just wish I was stronger. Or better. Something."

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the rain as it beat their shelter mercilessly. Link studied her profile in the fire's light as she watched the crackling flames, trying to ignore the heat of his gaze. He was surprised at her confession, having no idea she felt that way. The idea that she was weak in any way was absolutely absurd; she was extremely strong and brave. How could she not realize how beneficial she was to their journey? How crucial? Not only in battles but in setting up camp, foraging for food, cooking, navigating the trails, you name it.

He was still watching her when he spoke, gauging her reaction.

"Do you remember the time I walked into an entire camp of lizalfos without even realizing it?" Her head snapped up at his question. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, pity, maybe even laughter, but it wasn't a change in subject. Her forehead scrunched in confusion.

"Of course. It scared the crap out of me- there were so many I thought they were gonna kill you." Her head tilted to the side in a questioning motion, her still drying hair dangling. "Why?"

"They probably would have if you hadn't been there to help me take them down. You saved my hide and then some." She turned away, a slight blush on her cheeks could be seen in the limited lighting. "That wasn't the only time, either. I can't even tell you how many times you've helped me on this journey. I doubt I can even count that high." He cracked a smile, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled at him, giggling quietly and it was like music to his ears. "I don't help you because I think you're incapable. I help you because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. You are strong and courageous, and you have the biggest heart I've ever seen in a Hylian, I swear." Her face was burning from the blush now, but her smile was genuine. "I know you can handle things yourself, but you don't have to. We're partners here, and partners work together." He studied her, hoping his words were getting through.

She turned back to look into his blue eyes, looking for signs of deception even though she knew in her gut she wouldn't find any. They simply sat in silence for a moment, Link awaiting her response. Suddenly she broke out into a wide grin.

"If we're gonna be partners then you can't go stumbling into any more lizalfo camps like a doofus. A good partner watches where he's going." She was giggling again as she teased him. He laughed at her demand, making her smile widen.

"I don't know if I can make any promises, but I'll certainly do my best." She laughed along with him, only to be abruptly cut off by pain ripping through her shoulder. She hissed, gripping her arm to keep it from moving again. The smile left Link's face immediately.

"Will you let me look at that shoulder? Please?" She swallowed her pride, nodding. Finally getting the permission he needed, Link jumped into action. He helped her twist in her spot so her injury was towards the fire's light for a better view and carefully helped her peel her wet outer layer from where it clung to her. Left in just her short-sleeved tunic, she shivered as the cold air nipped at her wet skin.

"It doesn't look too bad, actually. Just let me wrap it, then I should have an elixir that should help it heal." She sat still under his ministrations, only grimacing when he pulled the bandage taught.

"Sorry," he said, noticing her pain. He tucked the fabric into itself help it stay put, then turned around to sift through his things to find what he needed. "Aha!" He pulled out the cork handed her a small glass bottle with red liquid within. She drank it down greedily, returning the bottle to him with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks Link." He returned her smile with his own as he threw the empty bottle back into his pack.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get some rest." She nodded, letting him help her scoot to back wall of the cave. Since both of their bedrolls were still wet from the rain, they would be sleeping without them tonight. He made sure she was settled down with her back against the wall, as close to the fire as she could get to keep warm. Making sure he was on her good side so he didn't bump her wound, he sat beside her.

"Goodnight, partner." He smiled at her, emphasizing her new title. She rolled her eyes and groaned at his new name for her, but it ended in a fit of giggles.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" she asked as her laughter died down.

"Nope!" his grin widened as she shook her head, smiling. Letting out a light sigh, she leaned her head on his shoulder, the events of the day finally catching up to her exhausted body and mind.

"Goodnight, partner." She smiled as she fell asleep against him. He couldn't have stopped himself from resting his head atop hers, even if he wanted to. More comfortable than he's been in a long time, he let the sound of the rain mixed with her breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your honest comments!


End file.
